


Finders Keepers

by Grey_wonderer



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-11
Updated: 2011-09-11
Packaged: 2017-10-23 15:40:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grey_wonderer/pseuds/Grey_wonderer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The cast are hard at work filming when there's a little mix up on the set...</p><p>Written for a challenge on the FFFC Live Journal group.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finders Keepers

“There are golf balls everywhere! I’m getting some,” Dom said, delightedly. He hurried to where a group of golf balls had been neatly placed into the soil, bent down and retrieved one. “Look at this, Bills,” Dom grinned sweeping an arm about. “It’s like a golfer's wet dream. Isn’t this great?”

Dom held up three of the golf balls as he walked toward Billy, and waved them about. “I’ve got enough to practice juggling and a few more in my pockets. Where have you been this morning? Make-up take longer than usual? They have trouble making you look twenty-eight again?” Dom teased. “Why are you staring at me like that? Want a golf ball? I hear you Scots are mad for the game and wait until Astin sees these. He *loves* golf!”

“You dafty,’ Billy hissed taking one of the golf balls out of Dom’s hand. “You have to put these back.”

“No way,” Dom objected. “I found them. They’re mine. If some fuckwit was daft enough to leave them all over the place then I say it’s finder’s keepers. You can have that one though, I’ve a few more in my pockets. It’s like Bilbo’s riddle game, yeah, what has it got in its pockets, precious,” Dom said doing a very good impression of Andy’s Gollum voice.

“You’re the fuckwit,” Billy hissed. “Those golf balls are there for a reason, now put them back before anyone notices or you‘ll be one dead hobbit.”

“What reason? Do the hobbits play a round of golf in the next scene? That’s not in the book, but it could work I suppose. If they do, then Sean will have an unfair advantage. He loves that game.”

“Dom, the golf balls are to represent the locations where the actors are te stand,” Billy whispered taking Dom by the arm and pulling him close so no one would overhear. There were a few crew members on the set already, getting things ready for the filming. They were filming the outside shots for Bree that day. “Ye canna take them or the actors will all be standing in the wrong places. Put them back,” Billy hissed firmly, stressing every word.

Dom frowned. “I don’t know where I got all of them. I just saw them and picked a few up as I was walking about. I thought they would be fun for later. Was going to see if Elijah would show me how to juggle between takes. Have you seen him do that? S‘ brilliant!”

Billy’s eyes widened. “You great pillock! You’ve no clue where they go? None of them?”

Dom shook his head. “Well, I remember where I got this last one but the others…” His voice drifted off and he looked around at all of the remaining golf balls pressed into the earth and then shrugged. “What am I going to do now?”

“Get rid of them,” Billy suggested. “Put them back as close as you can, but get them out of your pockets. How many did you take?”

Dom shrugged again and began unloading his hobbit trousers, placing the golf balls into Billy’s outstretched hands and counting as he did so.

“You eejit,” Billy groaned. “There’s eight of these. Are you mad?”

Dom shrugged yet again. “I really didn’t think they were important. They’re just golf balls.”

“You really are a fuckwit, Dom,” Billy sighed. “It’s you that should be playin’ Pippin and I should be Merry. You’ve got no sense a’tall, do ye?”

Dom winced.

“Come on,” Billy said. “I’ll help ye put these back.” He turned around, his hands full of Dom’s ill-gotten golf balls, and ran straight into a member of the crew.

“Christ on a crutch! Where did you get those?” the crew member demanded glaring at Billy.

“Ehm, I er,” Billy started.

Lowering his head so the crew member wouldn’t see him smirking, Dom quietly backed up a few steps. His exit was completely unnoticed by the red-faced crew member whose full attention was on Billy.

“Do you have any idea what you’ve just done? That was a morning’s work! We start shooting in an hour. I hope you remember where you got those,” the crewman was shouting.

“I know where I got them. but I don’t think that’s any help just now,” Billy frowned glaring past the angry crewman toward the retreating figure of Dom.

 

Smiling, Dom shrugged, and continued to walk backwards away from Billy. He wondered if Billy would give him up or if he would take the blame and then repay Dom later. The thought of Billy's revenge made Dom more than a little nervous but not nervous enough to confess.

Dom fairly jumped out of his hobbit feet when a hand fell onto his shoulder. “What’s going on?” Sean asked. “What is Billy doing over there?”

“I think he’s planning to take up golf,” Dom smiled nervously.

“Tell me that he didn’t move the golf balls,” Sean objected. “These are place-markers for-”

“I know,” Dom said shaking his head. “but just now, the poor fuckwit seems to have his hands full of them.”

“I can hear that crew member all the way over here,” Sean whistled softly. “I wouldn’t want to be the person responsible for *this* screw up. That's not at all like Billy.”

Dom swallowed hard, felling slightly guilty, but continued his charade. “No, it's not. Poor, Bills. I don’t think he knew what was happening until it was too late.” That much was true, Dom thought.

“Look,” Elijah grinned as Dom and Sean turned to face him. He was juggling four golf balls.

“Where did you get those? You can't just take things, Elijah. There are consequences. Now, where did you find them?” Sean shouted, fearing the worst.

“Easy Sean, I got them out of your suitcase, man,” Elijah said . He held the golf balls out to Sean. “Sorry. Didn’t know you were so protective of your balls.” He grinned wickedly.

Dom burst out laughing.

 

GW  
04-08-2011

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit of a steal. (more than I usually steal.) I took a story that Dom and Billy tell on the extras on the DVDs and changed it somewhat. You may recognize parts of this, but I've changed the outcome. Oh, and I'm late posting again. Sorry. And I've used too many words. Sorry for that too. Anyway, the story is behind the cut. My apologies are all out here.  
> This is, naturally, fiction and I do not know any of these people. This is all in fun. GW


End file.
